broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Noruzim Thakom
'Creation' Noruzim Thakom was thought to have originated as a small mining outpost, now abandoned and destitute. When the call came for a new Fortress to be founded, Auric Mountainwed led the first serious colonisation attempt. The migrants sailed a steam-powered ship to the shores of an icy tundra, in the far north of the un-named continent. From there, they discovered a few signs that led them to the outpost. 'Location' Noruzim Thakom was situated within a huge mountain, in the northern ice-lands of the continent. The snowy lands extended for hundreds of urists in every direction, ensuring the Dwarves did not have to put up with the tediousness of tending to any trees. 'Appearance' Outwardly, the Fortress presented itself as a relatively small keep, with a single stone gate set into a mountain, which was decorated with lava motifs. Inside, however, the Fortress of Noruzim Thakom was a sprawling city with courtyards, mighty pillars, bridges and the central Grand Shaft; a plummeting Dwarf-dug chasm that stretched from the very peak of the mountain to the bedrock itself. As the population of the Fortress grew, so did it's appearance. The front entrance eventually became a large courtyard, complete with defensive towers, ballistae and a lava moat. The inside of the Fortress was built mostly of stone bricks and not as lavishly decorated as it could have been; with most of it's wealth in the hands of its more private occupants. Nevertheless, the Fortress was host to a number of rooms and sights that boasted superior architecture and craftsmanship, with many visitors being awed by the tremendous sights before them. 'Leadership' Since its inception, Noruzim Thakom was ruled over by an Overseer. Over a period of a few days, every Dwarf living in the Fortress was to cast a vote as to who they wish to see as leader. Any Dwarf can be voted for and, thus, any Dwarf can become an Overseer. 'Known Leaders Of Noruzim Thakom' *'Auric Mountainwed' - The Founder; the first Overseer of the Fortress. *'Wernim Stonefoot' - The Worthless. *'Grom Hammerhand' - The Visionary. *'Norack Granitebeard' - The Scholar. *'Bord Lightaxe' - The Paladin, wielder of Lightbringer. *'Thror Maddax' - The Legend. *'Rolaf Logasnev' - The Reaper. *'Onzurthash Gemshade' - The Envied; only Overseer to preside over two Fortresses. History * The mining outpost of Noruzim Thakom is founded and abandoned. * Colonists arrive on the shores to re-colonise the Fortress. * Work begins on the Fortress and Wernim Stonefoot uncovers a portal to hell. * King Siegfried Obsidianbeard pays a visit to congratulate the new founding. * The King orders a golden bell to be cast. * The Dwarves send a legion, clad in adamant, to the First Hellmarch. * Grom Hammerhand is burned to death by lava being poured over him, by the traitor Elgar Fortresshelm. * The Fortress enters its 'Age Of Legends'; housing Dwarves that would become legendary figures; Thror Maddax, Watts Ironhelm, Tyrean Cyanblade, amongst others. * The first batch of Suicide Wine is brewed and swiftly claims its first victim; Garnbar Barkley. * Goblins attempt to capture Thror Maddax and Rolaf Logasnev. Thror is kidnapped by the horde. * The War Of Broken Hearts. * Rolaf Logasnev's reign as Overseer comes to a brief end as, after entering a fey mood and failing to drive the voices out of his head, caves his own skull in upon a giant golden anvil. * A noble; Baron Von Munchausen arrived from the mainland and suggests many improvements. * Onzurthash Gemshade begins preparations to abandon Noruzim Thakom * After a time of abandonment, the upper levels of the Fortress become occupied by Darkshiny, the Kobold-venerated Dragon-God. The remainder of the Fortress fills with Forgotten Beasts and undead. * The Dwarves of the new Fortress; Gishdist Rithzâm undertake the challenge of reclaiming their dead from the Fortress. * In a fierce battle, Torgen, the Hammerer, destroys Darkshiny. * The bottom of the Grand Shaft opens up, revealing a pit to the void. * A plan to make and install an obsidian capstone to cover the pit is put into action. Notable Grouos * Stone Cult - an ultra-traditionalist movement who praise the virtues of the Stone. Notable Landmarks * Big Bertha - the first mass-producing cobblestone smelter, which allowed the Dwarves to expand their work at a tremendous rate. * Balthazar's Maw - a massive furnace, solely dedicated to producing stone. Such huge amounts were often needed to complete any new building within the Fortress. Balthazar's Maw was built to resemble a large, fire-breathing dragon, made of stone. * The Grand Forge - a gigantic room lit by lava, housing a gigantic golden anvil as a centerpiece. The pillars that supported the roof were wrought of different materials and the Artifacts that had been made by the Dwarves were securely on display around the walls. * The Grand Shaft - a bedrock-to-peak shaft that was the central focus of the Fortress. A hallway was dug around all four sides of the shaft, with stairs leading up to the next floor, the entire way up. Woe betide anyone who missed their footing. * The Elevatus - a mechanism that allowed people and goods to be transported up and down the Grand Shaft at the push of a button. The lack of safety measures lead to the Elevatus being the number one cause of death in the Fortress. *'The Pit' - a covered portal to Hell, first made by Wernim Stonefoot and much later sealed up by a small group. *'Temple Of Armok' - a tower to honour [[Armok|'Armok']], built outside of the gates of the Fortress. 'Notable Occupants' Noruzim Thakom lasted longer than any other Fortress up-to-date. To list the Dwarves who lived in its halls would be a monumental task. As such, only a few will be mentioned here; * Volgrim Goldentome - Runemaster. * Watts Ironhelm - Armourer and master engineer. * Tyrean Cyanblade - legendary warrior. * Urist The Elder - first Dwarfnought. 'Gallery Of Noruzim Thakom' ' Noruzim1.jpg|''The well-defended exterior of the Fortress. Noruzim3.jpg|''An inside view of the Grand Forge.'' FirstOverseer.jpg|''The statue of Auric Mountainwed.'' Noruzim2.jpg|''The main halls of Noruzim Thakom.'' ''' Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Locations